Love at Last
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: I am Jessie Young a teenage werewolf. My parents were killed by the Volturi when I was little and I was sent to an orphanage. That is were the Blacks found me. They adopted and accepted me as part of the family. But now onto the day from hell.


I looked around me to get my bearings. We were surrounded on all sides by the Volturi. But your probably wondering who I am and how we got here. So let me begin at the beginning of today.

I am Jessie Young a teenage werewolf. My parents were killed by the Volturi when I was little and I was sent to an orphanage. That is were the Blacks found me. They adopted and accepted me as part of the family. But now onto the day from hell.

I went over to the Cullen place after getting dressed for the day. I'm usually over most days because I'm part of Jacob's new pack from when he split with Sam's pack. That's when the oddness began.

"Where's Alice?" I asked. It's not like I really care. We don't get along anyway. But you know that old saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Well that's one I like to go by.

"She left," said Renesmee. "Her and Jasper got into a fight about something last night. And she just took off early this morning."

Alice and Jasper had gotten into a fight. And Alice had left. I wonder how Jasper's taking this.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked worriedly.

"He's talking to Carlisle in his office," said Bella who had just walked up. "Edward's there to. And they all look worried. Jasper and Carlisle sent me to tell you they want a word with you."

I looked around shocked. "About what?"

"I don't know. I just sent to bring you back to them. So come on."

We walked along until we came to a doorway that I knew to be the one into Carlisle's office. Everyone turned towards us as we entered.

"You must be wondering why we called you here," said Carlisle.

"Yes," I answered truthfully. "I was actually wondering just that."

"Tell her what Alice told you last night Jasper," said Edward nudging Jasper's arm.

"She said that she told the Volturi that you escaped one of their attacks on werewolf covens," said Jasper. "They told her they would take care of you. They are due here any day know. She didn't tell us until know so we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves. She's joined them Jessie."

I looked at Jasper in shock. All I wanted to do was reach out and hug him.

Then Carlisle spoke. "We have people coming in to help with the Volturi like last time. And with Bella being a shield and Jasper being most knowledgeable in fighting I don't want you outside without one of them near you. Do you got it?"

"Yes Carlisle," I said.

After that the various vampires that I remember coming to defend Renesmee showed up to defend me too. And began training to defeat the Volturi as a whole. Because if you know the Voturi like I do you know they're bringing everyone with them.

"Come out and face us, little werewolf," came the voice that sent a chill up my spine. It was a voice I remembered from my past. The voice that brought doom to my original pack. Aro Volturi.

"She's an innocent," said Jasper. "You don't have worry about her. Aren't the Volturi supposed to punish criminals?"

"But our newest member says she is a criminal," said Caius. "Isn't that right Alice."

I was lead out the door by Jasper, Bella, Carlisle, and Edward. I looked around me to get my bearings. We were surrounded on all sides by the Volturi. When we got up close to them I looked into their cold dead red eyes. Including Alice's.

"What is your evidence against this child Aro?" asked Carlisle.

"Or is it as flimsy as when you tried to attack Renesmee?" asked Edward.

"Alice said that she saw the girl kill someone." said Marcus. "Is that not true Alice?"

"It is," said Alice smirking in my direction.

"Aro if it is true you find out by using your power on her," said Bella. "Go ahead. She has nothing to hide."

With that said I let Aro take hold of my hand and shared with him all my memories. Every last detail down t his attack on my family. I saw his eyes widen in surprise. He then turned to Alice.

"You lied my dear," said Aro. "You know what happened to last liar we caught. I'm sorry to say you must be dealt with immediately."

With that said Demetri and Felix took Alice out.

"I'm sorry for this blatant attack on you my dear," said Aro. "I was assured that justice was being served this time. And I'm not that accustomed to being made to look like a fool. Will you accept an old vampire's apology?"

I wanted to say no for my family but then I realized I had a new family that had just saved my life. "Yes sir," I said. "I accept your apology." For now I thought to myself. There was still the little matter of my family to settle but that would come later.

When they had left we all had a party to celebrate the Volturi losing again. Jasper grabbed my hand and lead me up to his and Alice's old room.

"I'm sorry about Alice," I said.

"Don't be," said Jasper. "She got what she deserved. And I think I've fallen for someone else."

"Who I said?" I asked sadly looking at my hands.

Jasper tilted my head so that I was looking at him. "You," he said simple as that and kissed me gently on the lips.

I smiled into the kiss and returned it throwing my arms around his neck. This day turned out better than I thought it would.


End file.
